


Morning Indulgence

by TheEmperorOfAccidentalKinks



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Dirty Talk, Domestic, Frottage, Humiliation, M/M, Multi, Omorashi, Oral Sex, Polyamory, Praise Kink, Verbal Humiliation, Watersports, Wetting, bladder desperation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-09
Updated: 2016-08-09
Packaged: 2018-08-07 15:27:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7720042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheEmperorOfAccidentalKinks/pseuds/TheEmperorOfAccidentalKinks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Living with his boyfriends Shun and Yuya, Yuto wakes up one morning to find the bathroom already occupied. He tries to distract himself by washing dishes, only meaning to indulge in his kinks for a moment, but Shun and Yuya are more than happy to join him for some kinky morning fun.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Morning Indulgence

**Author's Note:**

> I'm back with 200% more urine

Yuto’s free hand rested on the faucet knob as he shifted his weight between his legs and grabbed the dish sponge. He let out a pleasurable sigh as he squeezed his thighs together, trembling with desperation to the sound of the running water. He told himself he'd keep going until he finished the dishes or he hit the first leak, then he would run to the bathroom and pee in the toilet.

He hadn't meant to start the day off with fetish play, but when he woke up trapped in Yuya's sleeping arms, he felt the twinge of his full bladder above his half-hard cock. After a vigorous struggle that almost ended in him losing control right then and there, Yuto managed to break free, to Yuya's half-asleep protest. When he finally stumbled out of bed he found the bathroom already occupied. Shun was taking a shower, and the sound of the running water only worsened his need to pee. He could have knocked on the door and asked Shun to let him in, but the sensations felt so good that he couldn't bring himself to end it just yet. If the bathroom was occupied, he would have to test his limits until Shun came out.

He began to do a potty dance as the need worsened, shifting his hips and trying to squeeze the burning pain in his cock with just his thighs. The running water teased him and he let out a louder moan than he meant to. The pain of his swollen bladder felt so good.

“You're doing that again?”

Yuto flinched and his face flared, his ankles trembling as he looked behind him. There he found Shun fresh out of the shower, his hair still wet and dripping as he rubbed it with a fluffy towel. Feeling the weight of his gaze, Yuto glanced to the side.

“You were in the bathroom,” Yuto said, jiggling his leg with need. “I had to hold it…”

“Does it feel good?”

Blushing, Yuto nodded. They had been in a polyamorous relationship for a while now – between Yuya, Shun, and himself – but he was still nervous to involve them in his fetish play. Though they often had sex and even indulged in some kinks, it embarrassed him to think that not just one, but two people were privy to the bizarre pleasures. As he rubbed his thighs together, he thought about how they had always been supportive, even encouraging. This morning, as the arousing sensations were overwhelming his senses, he wanted Shun to encourage him.

“It's getting hard to hold on…” Yuto said, jiggling his leg and shivering.

As Shun observed him, Yuto panted and crossed his thighs, dropping the sponge for a moment to grab his crotch. He squeezed his cock and let out a sharp moan, rubbing himself a bit to try to take the edge off. The burning pain at the tip, the throbbing ache of his bladder, they were taking precedence over all his senses.

A light flush graced Shun’s cheeks. He laid the towel around his shoulders and said, “Here, let me help.”

Shun wrapped his arms around Yuto's waist from behind, trapping him between the sink and his body. Feeling Shun's arousal pressing against his ass, Yuto shifted his stance and resumed the dishes. As he scrubbed at a plate, his hips restless with need, he waited in anticipation for the help Shun promised him.

It was then that Shun teased his fingers over Yuto's bladder, lightly pressing into it. Yuto gasped and dropped the dish and sponge into the sink, his thighs pressed tightly together as he trembled. Shun's hand roamed down to Yuto's crotch and lightly gripped him, not enough to hold anything back, just to feel him. Yuto clutched at the sink counter, the water still running and invading his ears as his cock dribbled slightly. A spurt escaped and he moaned, desperately clenching his muscles to hold it back. He managed to slow it to a stop, but the spurt had seeped through to the front of his pajamas.

“Ah, there's a leak,” Shun teased as he ran his fingers over the wet spot, making Yuto twitch in his grasp. “You're doing really well, holding it this long.”

“What's with all the noise-?”

They froze in place as Yuya trudged out of the bedroom, rubbing at his eyes before stopping in his tracks. He looked them up and down and his eyes flew open with a gasp.

“You guys started something without me?”

“Yuto started without both of us,” Shun said, nuzzling his face into Yuto's shoulder.

Squirming in Shun's hold, Yuto said, “Yuya started this by not letting me out of bed before you got in the shower!”

“I was half-asleep! And I just wanted to cuddle.”

“You're free to join in,” Shun said, and Yuto felt Shun grab his cock through his damp shorts and squeeze, forcing a cry from his lips. Yuya pouted, hands on his hips.

“I wanna tease him with the faucet…”

“There's still time. He can hold it.”

Yuto glanced between them with a panicked look on his face as he said, “I'm nearing my limit…”

“But you're not at it yet,” Yuya said, jumping onto the counter in excitement. “Here comes the fun part!”

Yuto watched as Yuya reached toward the faucet knob with a wide grin on his face. He slowly pulled the faucet knob back and forth, gradually taking the warm water from a trickle to a thick stream. Yuto moaned wildly at the painful auditory teasing. Another spurt of urine soaked his pants and he cried out, the warmth and pleasure of the release making it all the more difficult to hold on.

“Come on, you can do better than that.”

“I can't… I can't hold it...” Yuto said, wiggling his hips in desperation. “Please… I have to go so bad…”

“What are you going to do?” Shun asked as he gave Yuto's crotch a light squeeze, the damp fabric gleaming with each dribble of urine, his fingers dripping.

“I'm gonna pee...” Yuto whined, drooling as he struggled to hold back the now constant trickle, “I'm gonna wet myself...” His knees buckled under him, but Shun held him up by the arm around his waist, slipping his thigh between Yuto's to help keep him balanced.

“So much for teasing,” Yuya said with a smile. He kept the water running as he hopped off the counter, adding his hand to the grip around Yuto's crotch. Shun and Yuya rubbed at the slow leak escaping Yuto's cock as he whimpered, the next spurt soaking into Shun's pant leg.

“Wow, he's still holding on,” Yuya said.

“Like a good boy,” Shun said, giving an extra squeeze for good measure.

Yuto shivered at the praise and he could hear the smirks in their soft laughs, feel the hot breath on his neck as Yuya leaned in to nip at the skin. He felt Shun's arm tighten around his bladder. Yuya's hand reached up to tease his nipples and he twitched, spilling another spurt onto the floor.

Yuya spoke in a singsong, saying, “But he can't hold it much longer…”

As Yuto felt the alternating strokes of their hands around his cock, the tender rubs and quick squeezes, he couldn't even think straight. His cock wasn't the slightest bit hard anymore, gone entirely soft with the burning pressure trying to force its way out. The slow dribbles and spurts of pee kept escaping him.

“I can't…!” Yuto whined as he tried in vain to hold on, “I'm-”

Yuto gasped as he felt his sphincter muscles spasm violently then unclench without permission, a strong spurt of pee escaping his cock and hissing inside his pants before pattering against the floor. Crying out at the intense pleasure of relief, he desperately tried to regain control. As warm urine ran down his legs, onto Shun's thigh, and onto the floor, he twitched violently within Shun and Yuya's grasp as he tried to slow or stop the stream, but it was too late. The seal was broken.

“I think he's doing it,” Yuya sang, gleeful as he ran his fingers over Yuto's drenched crotch.

“Is that so?” Shun asked. He rubbed his thigh between Yuto's legs, earning him a whimper as Yuto soaked it further. “I want to hear him say it.”

Finally feeling the bliss of relief as his bladder emptied, the wet warmth of urine spreading out from his crotch and down his legs, Yuto moaned, “I'm wetting myself…”

In an instant, their hands descended upon him. His chest, his ass, his crotch – he could feel their frantic, roaming touch all over his body. It wasn't long before he felt both of them pressed up against him, Shun's erection between his ass cheeks and Yuya's clothed cock against his own. He let out loud, obscene groans as they stroked and ground against him through his clothes, his urine still streaming out, trickling all over them before splattering onto the tile floor. The wet heat, the frantic touch between them all made him want to explode, begging to be engulfed in pleasure.

As the final spurts trickled out of him before dribbling to a stop, Yuto said, “I'm… I'm done.” Shun and Yuya slowed their rutting a bit, trying to catch their breath. His cock still felt too tired after the strenuous hold to react just yet, but he could feel the anticipating arousal just waiting to jump at the chance.

Yuya returned to the sink to turn off the faucet, the water finally coming to a stop. Still trapped in Shun's arms, Yuto felt his heart rate pick up as he stared at the puddle on the floor, still hot around his toes. His pants dripped with his own urine, the trails drying on his legs as the dampness started to feel cool and uncomfortable.

“We should clean up...” Yuto said.

“That can wait,” Shun said, licking at his ear, “let's clean you up first.”

Catching Shun's smirk, Yuya ran off to the bedroom quickly, a mischievous grin on his face. After the sound of a drawer opening and bottles scrambling, Yuya returned with a bottle of lube. Shun released Yuto from his grasp and sat cross-legged on the floor, pushing his pants down just enough to pull out his dick. Yuto and Yuya stared longingly at its impressive size, the head flushed red with arousal. They exchanged glances.

“Your move,” Yuya said with a grin.

Shun yanked the towel off his shoulders and laid it over his lap, his erect cock tenting the soft cotton fabric. He caught Yuto's eye and patted the towel. Yuto felt his mouth go dry. Turning so his back was to Shun, Yuto sat down in his lap, the soft towel a little damp but pleasantly warm underneath him as Shun's cock pressed against his ass. Yuya sat opposite him with a sly smile, excited for the little show as he spread some lube on his hand and stroked himself.

“Spread your legs,” Shun said. Yuto did as he was told, spreading his legs as wide as he could without it being painful. He could feel the weight of Yuya's lusting gaze over his exposed half, as well as Shun's gaze over his shoulder. Shun slipped his hand beneath the towel and brought it up to Yuto's crotch, wiping the urine from his thighs. As Shun moved the towel from his thighs to his balls, carefully cleaning him all over and just underneath his cock, Yuto felt his arousal stirring. It only took a few strokes of the towel against his cock before he was hard, suppressing moans in the back of his throat.

Eyes focused on the scene before him, Yuya grinned wide and said, “Yuto, have I ever told you how cute your dick is?”

“Don't say that…” Yuto mumbled, his face flaring.

“But it's true. It's cute when it's soft, when it gets hard, when it's twitching 'cause you're really turned on…”

As if on cue, his cock twitched slightly against the soft towel Shun was using to clean him. Shun smirked and wrapped the towel around Yuto's cock, giving him a twisting stroke. Yuto let out a cry and bucked his hips over into his Shun's hand.

“You really just can't get enough today,” Shun said as he gently stroked Yuto with the soft towel, leaving kisses on his neck.

“Don't hog him all to yourself.” Crawling up to Yuto's lap, Yuya pushed Shun's hand away, and quickly sealed his lips around Yuto's cock. Surprised by the sudden warmth, Yuto gasped and thrust his hips into Yuya's mouth, savoring the hot tongue wandering over his cock. Yuya's tongue dipped around the underside of the head, lavishing it with wet licks as he sucked in his cheeks, enveloping Yuto in the wet heat. Yuto watched as Yuya stroked his own cock in rhythm with his tongue, feeling Shun's erection push against his ass and he whined, his asshole twitching with anticipation.

“What, him sucking you off isn't enough?” Shun grabbed his cock and pressed it against Yuto's asshole, his precum spilling against him.

“Fingers first...” Yuto said, though he couldn't stop himself from pressing against it. Shun smirked and grabbed the lube bottle when Yuya rolled it his way. Lathering his fingers with lube, he circled around Yuto's asshole before gently pressing inside.

Yuto knit his brow as the first finger entered him, his body hesitant against the intrusion despite his desire. The second finger made him hiss in pain and Shun apologized, lovingly nuzzling Yuto's neck to make up for it. Yuya caressed Yuto's balls as he sweetly licked and kissed his cock. The pleasure of the sensations helped to heighten his arousal and lessen the pain of the third finger, its slow, shallow thrusts. There was little friction between their skin now and, as Shun curled his fingers, Yuto almost screamed at the graze against his prostate.

“Oh my god, put it in, I can't take it...!” Yuto begged, and he could feel Shun's cock twitch in response. Just as eager, Shun quickly lathered his cock with lube and pressed it back against Yuto's asshole. Slowly, hips trembling, he started to push himself inside.

Yuto gasped loud as Shun's dick entered him, his tight heat enveloping the shaft inch by inch. Yuto's thighs shook at the large, intrusive sensation running through him, but at the same time he was dying to fill the urgent emptiness. He tried not to clench around Shun just yet, to let him get all the way in, fill him with his sex. Shun groaned and panted against his neck, finally buried balls deep in Yuto's hole.

“Wow, Shun,” Yuya teased as he mouthed Yuto's shaft, “You're all the way in… Mm, it looks so fun...”

“It's tight...” Shun breathed. He gently nibbled at Yuto's neck before sucking down hard, drawing strangled sounds from Yuto's mouth.

Shun rolled his hips up into Yuto's ass, breathing heavily as he thrust his cock in and out. Yuto’s voice spilled out as he bounced on Shun's lap, his cock bobbing in the wet heat of Yuya's mouth. Yuya frantically jerked himself off as he sucked and moaned around Yuto's cock. Obscene sounds filled the room as they fucked, their hot breaths and noises in tandem with the thrusts.

As the pitch of Yuto's voice rose, he felt himself getting close to his climax, the anticipating tension tightening in his abdomen.

“Close...” Yuto whimpered, rocking back on Shun's cock and bucking his hips into Yuya's mouth.

“Already?” Shun breathed. From the strained quality of his voice, he was clearly holding back, and his hips were starting to thrust erratically.

“Me too...” Yuya said as he let Yuto's cock slip from his mouth with a loud pop, quickly closing his lips around it once more. His hand moved fast around his own dick, squeezing and twisting with lust.

“Not before Yuto,” Shun said. He leaned in and nipped at Yuto's ear. “He's been such a good boy today.”

Yuto's breath hitched and he felt the tension growing stronger. Desperate, his cock swollen and begging for release, he pleaded with a sob. He was so close, he wasn't there yet, he needed something to get over the edge.

“I need… Please, I need...” Yuto whined, his mind too hazy to form words.

Regardless, Shun and Yuya understood that he needed more. Yuya tightened his mouth around Yuto's cock as he sucked him hard, and Shun snapped his hips roughly into Yuto's ass, pulling his lips close to Yuto's ear. One of his hands snuck down to Yuto's bladder and he jabbed it, hard.

“You already pissed yourself. Show us just how dirty you can get.”

Yuto felt his cock twitch hard and his moans rose even higher and louder, his body writhing as he pushed his ass down to meet Shun's thrusts and bucked his hips in Yuya's welcoming mouth. Shun struck his prostate just as Yuya licked the underside just right, and Yuto threw his head back with a loud cry.

His body jerked wildly as he came, spurting cum into Yuya's mouth as his toes curled and twitched. Yuya sucked and swallowed around him as his own body twitched and spilt its cum as well, his muffled cries sending vibrations through Yuto's skin. Yuto clenched tight around the cock inside him and Shun groaned loudly, his hips halting to a shaking stop as he finally reached his climax. Yuto faintly felt Shun's cock twitching and cum filling his insides. It dribbled out of him as Shun slowly removed himself from the inner warmth, his head collapsing on Yuto's shoulder. The three of them were utterly spent.

As Yuto finally felt Yuya remove his cock from his mouth, the arousal softening and tension fading from his muscles, Yuto also felt the familiar, urgent sensation of his bladder contracting.

“Ah…! No…”

He tried his best to hold it back, but his body was too relaxed in the aftermath of his climax. A thin stream of urine leaked from his cock and splattered against the towel underneath him, over Shun's lap.

“Ah, he's peeing again,” Yuya remarked with glee, his fingers lightly stroking the tender skin in his grip. Normally Yuto would be brimming with humiliation in this sort of situation, but all he could feel was sweet relief in the afterglow of his orgasm.

Shun wadded up the towel on his lap and brought it up to Yuto's cock, the fabric growing slightly damp and warm against his hand. Yuto managed to get control over his sphincters again and brought the stream to a stop before he did any more damage, not that it would've mattered. Their apartment was already a mess of urine, sweat, and sex.

A sluggish Yuya crawled up onto Shun's lap beside Yuto, leaning his head against Yuto's chest. “Come on...” Yuya said, still panting, “let's get cleaned up.”

“The floor...” Yuto murmured.

“It's fine,” Yuya mumbled back, nuzzling into Yuto's neck. “It can wait. Let's just take a bath.”

Shun frowned. “I already took a shower.”

“Now you can take a bath,” Yuya said as he threw his arms around Yuto, “with both of us. Pretty please?”

After a moment of hesitation, Shun let out a defeated sigh and slumped against the wall. “Fine.” Yuto and Yuya exchanged smiles. They knew Shun couldn't say “no” to them, not when they asked so nicely.

Slowly, they found the strength to help each other back onto their feet despite their trembling legs and weary bodies. The three headed into the bathroom, the dirty towel discarded on the floor with the rest of their mess. Yuya was right – it could wait until they were done with the bath.

As they all gathered in the cramped bathtub, tired bodies pressed together as hot water filled up around them, Yuto couldn't help but think about how lucky he was to have Shun and Yuya in his life. Never in his wildest dreams could he have predicted he would end up dating not just one man but two; that they could live together in loving peace, relying on each other and encouraging their desires, no matter how embarrassing or strange.

Yes, Yuto thought, he was lucky to have found their love.


End file.
